Smooth
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Hunter and Dustin just can't stay out of trouble. And now they get in trouble with all the Power Ranger teams. Chapter two: Meet Trini!
1. Brooding

Disclaimer: Not mine, as usual.

Okay, so Kevin gave me bunnies to write a series where Hunter and Dustin get in trouble with all the Power Ranger teams existing. Starting with Time Force, and then expanding. -sighs- Like I didn't have enough to do. Anyway, enjoy!

By the way, I have no idea how the Silver Guardians uniforms look like. This is also probably out of character.

* * *

**Smooth**

Hunter Bradley, master brooder and one of the most stubborn rangers in history, wondered slightly how he had ended up in a situation like that one he was in now.

He stood completely still, his hands raised, and with some kind of blaster pointed at his head. The owner, a little older man with black hair and a serious and completely still look on his face, eyed him. He was dressed in a uniform with the name Silver Guardians on the left side of the chest, and the name Eric Myers right under.

"Who are you?" the Silver Guardian, Eric, barked.

"Hunter Bradley," Hunter answered, much calmer than he felt. The blaster didn't move an inch, was just pointed straight at Hunter's forehead.

"Don't know you," Eric said. "And none of us heard anything about anyone arriving today, which means you're an intruder."

"I'm not!" Hunter protested. Eric raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn't say anything. Then they heard a voice from somewhere behind Hunter.

"Dude! What did I say about str-" Dustin stopped abruptly as he stood by Hunter's side and saw the blaster. "Oh, uhm.. Bad timing?"

"Kind of," Hunter answered. Eric moved the blaster and pointed it at Dustin. Hunter took a protective step in front of him. "I suggest you point that thing somewhere else. We don't wanna end up hurting you."

Eric laughed shortly. "I'd like to see you try," he said.

"Put it down," Hunter said. "Bite me." Eric retorted. The two stood so close that their noses where almost touching. Then.. "Eric!"

Everyone turned and saw another man, dressed in the same uniform as Eric, come towards them. "Wes." Eric said. Wes stopped by them. "Eric.." he sighed.

"What? They're intruders."

"They don't look like intruders, do they?" Wes asked. "Remember last week, when you caught another 'intruder', and he proved to be one of the techs? You almost gave the guy a heartattack." Eric just grumbled something under his breath.

Dustin pushed Hunter away, enough for him to take a close look at Wes and Eric. "Dude, you're two of those Time Force rangers!"

"Intruder?" Eric muttered to Wes. "How do you know that?" Wes asked warily.

"Dr. O told us about you!" Hunter suddenly remembered. "We are rangers too. Or, rather...was." He and Dustin held up their morphers. "Ninja Storm rangers."

"Nice to meet you," Wes said, nodding. Then he turned to Eric. "For gods sake Eric! Put down that blaster before you end up hurting someone!"

Eric slowly did so, but still looked suspiciously at Hunter and Dustin. "Why are you here?" he asked, glaring. Hunter glared back. Dustin nudged him not to discreetly, but Hunter still glared at Eric, so he sighed, shaking his head.

"We're here to bring you that very secret message that we don't talk about outside." he said. Wes nodded. "Follow me," he said. He and Dustin started walking, then stopped as they noticed that their partners didn't follow.

"Eric?" Wes asked. "Hunter?" Dustin looked questioningly at the two of them. The two started walking, not letting the other out of sight as they did so.

"Why did they send kids?" Eric asked Wes.

"Kids?!" Hunter asked incredulously. "Kids." Eric affirmed.

"I'm not much younger than you!" Hunter protested.

"Even so, I'm better than you."

"Oh yeah? In what?"

"Fighting."

"Prove it." Hunter said.

"Fine!" Eric replied. "I'll show you right here, right now if you'd like."

The two brooding rangers continued to bicker, while Wes and Dustin both sighed and rolled their eyes. "For the love of...!" Wes grumbled.

Grabbing their respective partner's ears, they started to drag them towards the building. Eric and Hunter didn't seem to notice though, as their bickering continued all the way into the building, into the elevator, into the conference room, and during the whole meeting.

The whole thing ended with two nosebleeding rangers in the infirmary with matching bruises.

All in all, things ended up smoother than people would've expected.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well? Whaddya think? I know it's not good. Please review so I have something to make me happy when I return!


	2. Meet Trini

Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea is mine.

Here it is! The next installment of Smooth -is happy- Next chapter won't come before I've finished some of my other ideas. Hopefully that won't take to long ;) This chapter is dedicated to PinkRangerV, for reasons only I know. Okay, she wanted this chapter, so she got it.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

Hunter stared in disbelief. Beside him, Dustin turned from bored to ecstatic in less than a second. "This is so sweet, dude!"

Trini let out an exasperated sigh. "I never kid with anyone, now that I'm dead," she said a bit impatiently, but with a soft tone.

Then she turned to Dustin. "And don't call me 'dude'." She sighed again. "You kids nowadays, I swear to god..." _No offense, Zordon_, she added in her thoughts. Dustin just looked unaffected.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" Hunter asked, crossing his arms and looking suspiciously at her.

"I am," Trini replied. "You don't need to rub it in. It's not that fun."

Hunter simply shrugged. "I'm not dead," he said.

"One of these days you just might..." Trini muttered. "What are you doing here?" she asked, volume raising so they could hear her.

"Uhm..." Dustin scratched his neck. "We kind of...got lost."

"We did so not get lost." Hunter protested.

"Yeah, 'cause your navigation skills are sooo perfect." Dustin said sarcasticly.

"That's a big word for you dirtboy," Hunter retorted.

"You still haven't answered my question," Trini pointed out.

"Fine, fine, we got lost," Hunter admitted reluctantly. "We were heading to Briarwood, but... well, we got slightly sidetracked." Dustin snorted, but Hunter ignored him. Trini raised her eyebrows.

"Why were you going to Briarwood?" she asked.

"Mission for Sensei Amino," Hunter answered, albeit a bit hesitating. Telling a dead person what you were doing where were kinda...disturbing. "He just sort of tagged along." He pointed at Dustin.

"What else were I supposed to do?" Dustin asked. "I don't have any classes for the next two weeks!" Hunter rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"If I point you to the right direction, can you promise me to never return here again? You two are...disturbing to talk to." Trini said

"Hey!" Hunter exclaimed, while Dustin looked confused. Hunter nudged him. "Oh, right. Hey!"

Trini rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to head that way." She pointed to their left.

"Okay, thanks." Hunter said.

"Yeah, thanks." Dustin agreed. The two started walking to the left.

"Bye dead person!" Hunter called over his shoulder. Trini was silent for two seconds, while the word sunk in. She glared. "It's Trini Kwan!"

Hunter merely grinned and sped up, Dustin in his heels.

* * *

Well, that was it for this time. What do you think? :D It didn't turn out half as funny as I wanted it to, but...  
Anyway, I think you can guess were they're headed next? If you can't, then... you haven't read the chapter good enough.


End file.
